


horsebow moon

by athousandsatellites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Ending, F/F, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandsatellites/pseuds/athousandsatellites
Summary: The journal had been their father’s, but the pages after the event were filled by her dear teacher’s own hand.Edelgard happens upon Jeralt’s recordings of Byleth’s life.





	horsebow moon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Post-timeskip. Edelgard has already stepped down as Emperor.

* * *

She had never meant to read it. She had only wished to leave a rose and a note to her dear. Byleth had been away on a long trip in Brigid—as per Petra’s request for aid with a border problem regarding an insurgence of a large pirate fleet. But, what had begun as merely a week had stretched into a fortnight. 

It had been frustrating to say the least.

They were due to return tonight at last. Normally, Edelgard would have joined her on the voyage if not for the fact that the nearby village had paid them for help against a local bandit problem. An easy enough request that would have taken them nought but a few hours to clear the bandits’ hideout. But Edelgard had said perhaps it was best for Byleth to go alone and help Petra while she stayed behind and dealt with the brigands.

The left corner of Byleth’s mouth had twitched and Edelgard knew she would have argued otherwise were it not for another reason the former Emperor wished to stay behind.

“There we go,” Edelgard whispered. Slowly, she lowered the bundle in her arms, taking care to make sure the blankets were wrapped snug, but not _ too _snug. That done, she retrieved the fallen plush bear from the floor and nestled it close to her treasure. The window was closed with a soft click. A draft would not do, especially at so young an age. She made sure the candle was blown out before moving to the adjacent room.

A glance at the bed, laden with stuffed animals, confirmed Lysithea’s sleeping form, hair mussed and limbs splayed out. Edelgard smoothed the covers before pecking the top of her head, a soft, “Sweet dreams,” brushed into dark strands.

At last, the former Emperor climbed the cabin stairs to the second floor. She confirmed that Lysithea’s parents were fast asleep, the windows locked and preventing the chill of winter. Edelgard made sure the pitcher of water on their nightstand was full before departing back to the first floor.

The cabin was silent. The only sound was the creak of wood as she walked back to their bedroom.

Edelgard’s chest ached. She appreciated—even enjoyed—the silence, but she longed for the quiet that came from an axe or sword slicing through the tall grass. The calm of pond water fishing or idling under the shadow of thick oak trees. Or the sweet, gentle murmurs spoken by Lysithea’s parents as they watched Lysithea and the little one play by the fireplace.

But most of all Edelgard ached for the peace provided by Byleth’s small smile and their watchful gaze.

Edelgard sighed and stepped back inside their quarters. She rounded the cradle’s side again and leaned down to press a tender kiss to her sleeping babe. Tufts of midnight blue hair tickled her lips, soothing the ache in her heart.

“Good night, my little one,” she murmured. 

_ Soon, _Edelgard thought. Soon, her wife would return.

Edelgard moved to the large bed, but the fading light of dusk caught her attention and drew it to the desk by the solitary window. A black feathered quill laid atop a small sheet of parchment. She walked over and fingered the quill. It was silly, but it brought her comfort.The feather had been a gift when she was still a student.

Edelgard sighed. It was getting late. She wished Byleth’s letter had designated a time when they would return. 

The former Emperor was a woman of many details and she preferred to have every scenario thoroughly planned and explored, even to this day. Alas, her wife was a person of very _ few _ words. 

> _❝El, home by week’s end. _
> 
> _ Love, Byleth.❞ _

Edelgard’s expression softened. Well, those words were often enough. She took a step back.

Perhaps it was the lack of sleep. Or perhaps it was the hours spent tracking brigands in the forest and assuaging the villagers of their fears. Maybe it had even been the long hour of rocking and shushing of their child to sleep.

Whatever the reason was, Edelgard’s balance teetered.

Her hip knocked against the edge of the desk; where a few books were piled atop. Something dropped to her feet. Edelgard frowned in confusion. A journal laid askew. An old, brown leather cover and pages yellowed from time.

“What’s this?”

She couldn’t recall seeing such a slim, tattered thing amongst their book collections. But the thing was obviously used and old. Edelgard bent down to pick it up, but her fingers stopped an inch away. Lilac-hued eyes widened and burned.

> _ ❝Day 25 of the Horsebow Moon. _
> 
> _ It’s raining. _
> 
> _ The baby doesn't laugh or cry. Not ever.❞_

This...

Slowly, she picked the journal up and cradled it in her hands. Edelgard’s breathing quickened as she sat down at the desk. Her eyes darted over the words, inspecting the curved strokes and dates. The minutes ticked by. The blood pounded in her ears as she unraveled entry after entry. 

> _❝—the pulse is normal, but there’s no heartbeat. No heartbeat!❞_

A chill raced up her spine. No heartbeat? 

Edelgard swallowed thickly. Surely the doctor had been wrong. Such a thing simply wasn’t possible. She flipped through the next few pages.

A fire. An escape.

Edelgard couldn’t breathe. The dates went on. Oddities here and there. Little to no reaction from external stimuli. A broken wrist was met with a blank stare. Once, they had gone hungry for two days. Nothing. No cries or begging for sustenance. Not even a flinch when brigands had ambushed them after sunset. The blade was studied with ease and without questioned. They became swords for hire.

> _ ❝Day 17 of the Blue Sea Moon. _
> 
> _ The company’s started calling them the Ashen Demon. Gotta admit, the kid wears it well.❞_

Demon. _ Her _ teacher. Edelgard could scarcely imagine Byleth’s life before Garreg Mach. It felt like more than a lifetime ago. Even then, Edelgard had only seen the light within. She turned the page.

> _ ❝Day 20 of the Horsebow Moon. _
> 
> _ It’s their birthday. _
> 
> _ It’s raining again. Dark, just like that day. Still expect her to show up sometimes. But no, it’s just me. I wish I had been there. _
> 
> _ Maybe I could have done something. Or at least held them in the dark.❞_

Edelgard’s throat tightened. Jeralt’s words flowed from the faded ink into her skin. A sombre, wistful note. He had loved Byleth so.

And she had unknowingly played a hand in tearing him from her dearest friend.

Edelgard shut her eyes at the wave of hatred and guilt that spun in her sternum. Those monsters had deserved _ worse _. 

But, that was then.

With a weary sigh, she read onward. Her fingers twitched when the dates passed Jeralt’s death. There were still so many entries. How—

> _ ❝Day ??? _
> 
> _ Dad’s gone.❞ _

The page was bereft of other words. The ink smeared and blotchy, as if something wet had splattered on it.

_ Oh.. _

Of course.

The corners of Edelgard’s eyes grew hotter; an uncomfortable prickling. She pressed a hand to her mouth, silencing the cry in her throat. The guilt could wait. Inhaling deeply, she continued.

The journal had been Captain Jeralt’s initially. But the pages following his death were those of her dear teacher and dearest friend. She recognized one of the marked entries.

> _ ❝Day ??? Of ??? Moon. _
> 
> _ Edelgard visited. She told me to stop wallowing. Maybe she’s right. I can’t let my students down.❞_

Edelgard pressed the journal to her bosom and murmured a soft thanks. She hadn’t known how Byleth would take her words. A part of her had feared she would lose her teacher to the grieving, hungry darkness. But she had wanted to _ try _. Reach out her hand and hoped Byleth would reach out in turn.

Not a day went by where she wasn’t forever grateful they had walked together. With nothing but the ever growing night wind to keep her company, she read on through the journal.

Her eyes alighted on a particular entry. 

> _ ❝Day 25 of the Harpstring Moon. _
> 
> _ I can hear my heartbeat. I can feel it. It’s weird. _
> 
> _ I woke up and it was there. El was crying, but she also sounded happy. It hurts to see her cry. But at that moment, I was also...happy. _
> 
> _ Is this what Dad meant? _
> 
> _ Is this what being alive feels like?❞_

Edelgard couldn’t stop the trembling in her fingers as she turned the page. 

> _ ❝Day 31 of the Verdant Moon. _
> 
> _ It’s been three months now. My hands are warm. _
> 
> _ I’m still not used to it.❞_

Their heart had truly been still.

Edelgard heard a faint roar. Felt the fire at her back and the cold body in her arms. The words blurred on the pages. A drop stained the ink. Even after so long, she still dreamed of Byleth unmoving in her arms.

But she had _ heard her heart _. The drum of it like a new dawn in her ears, slow, yet strong and beautiful.

Edelgard kept reading, the sun disappearing from the window pane and beyond the horizon.

> _ ❝Day 20 of the Horsebow Moon. _
> 
> _ I’ve been comparing some of my father’s entries with what I’ve been experiencing lately. Like, the weather never bothered me. But today, it was dark and cold and lonely. Or so I’d been told. I didn’t know what cold was until recently, even when some of my students joked about it.❞ _

Several of her wife’s recordings reminded Edelgard of a child learning to walk. An adult child, but a child nonetheless. Her chest squeezed at the lack of humanity Byleth had been denied for most of their life.

> _ ❝Day 29 of the Horsebow Moon. _
> 
> _ I don’t know when it happened, but I had another family. Lysithea moved to Enbarr to be with us. When she told us she would go where we go, I started crying. I’m still not used to crying. I wasn’t even sad! I think I scared El and Lysithea when I started laughing too. We had tea afterwards. Lots of sweets too. _
> 
> _ I cried a little again. _
> 
> _ Dad, I’m not alone anymore.❞_

Another drop splashed delicately onto the parchment. Edelgard started, pressing a hand to her cheek and it came away wet. She swallowed the lump in her throat and kept reading.

> _ ❝Day 2 of the Pegasus Moon. _
> 
> _ Weddings are a lot of work… _
> 
> _ I didn’t know napkins were so important. And flowers. And clothes. Lysithea also kicked me out of the dressing room. _
> 
> _ Something about bad luck. I don’t get it! Edelgard has worn lots of dresses. If anything, short trousers are bad luck. I should wear something longer for the wedding. _
> 
> _ I don’t want to sleep for another five years again. Once was enough. Also river water is cold and tastes terrible.❞_

Laughter bubbled in Edelgard’s throat. Mixed with her earlier tears, it set her stomach aflutter and aflame. She covered her mouth to prevent waking Lysithea and the baby. Goodness, her teacher was still thick-headed at times. Edelgard was grateful that hadn’t changed. She fingered her wedding ring, the silver and gemstone warm from kisses. A tender smile spread across her face and another tear slid down her cheek.

> _ ❝Day 8 of the Pegasus Moon. _
> 
> _ El is beautiful when she’s at peace. Well, she’s always beautiful.❞_

A blush spread over her cheeks and she gave a faint, wet laugh. An irrational joy raced her through at the sight of true happy words.

> _ ❝But she’s really beautiful when she can sleep so peacefully. It doesn’t happen often.❞_

She winced, biting her lip. 

> _ ❝Day 13 of the Pegasus Moon. _
> 
> _ She had another nightmare. I held her as best I could. She listened to my heartbeat, said it made her feel safe. I wonder if I can ever tell her the truth.❞_

Edelgard paused, frowning. Gently, she turned the page. There were more entries. Some detailing old lessons. Others about their moments together. Edelgard held the journal to her chest, breathing a weary sigh. Byleth had been gone too long. Edelgard ached for her. All these words of things passed and secret truths. She wanted to tell Byleth that as an “unfeeling Professor,” her dear teacher had been more human than anyone Edelgard had ever known. Calm and caring. A light that broke the chains and chased away the rats. Edelgard lowered the journal and carefully turned to the next page. The parchment felt like the brush of a hummingbird’s wings when she recognized a particular date.

> _ ❝Day 3 of the Garland Moon. _
> 
> _ Babies are very fragile. I know Lysithea still gets exhausted from heavy, physical labor even after getting her Crests removed, but I didn’t think someone could feel worse without being mortally wounded. I was wrong. Really wrong. Labor looks terrible! _
> 
> _ I’ve only been scared like that a few times in my whole life. Not knowing if Edelgard or the baby would be alright was terrifying. Dad how did you do this?❞_

Edelgard’s brow furrowed. She placed a hand over her stomach as phantom pains pulsed beneath her skin. Hot tears and a throat hoarse from screaming lingered in her memory. 

> _ ❝Day 3 of the Garland Moon. _
> 
> _ El’s okay. The baby’s okay. I didn’t think having a heartbeat would make things so difficult. _
> 
> _ But then there she was. Laying in bed with the little one. The dawn was coming and I felt like crying again. I’m still getting used to crying when I’m happy. It’s strange, but not unpleasant. _
> 
> _ Dad, I wish you could see them.❞_

Edelgard stared at the longing written upon the pages, vision wet and blurry. She traced one of the latter entries with the tips of her fingers, the moonlight coloring the ink a silvery grey. 

> _ ❝Day 4 of the Ethereal Moon. _
> 
> _Edelgard always tells me I was her light. I don’t think anything will ever make me as happy as just being with _ _her does_
> 
> _ I wish I knew how to tell her that. I still don’t understand my own heart sometimes. Writing helps though. Things make more sense this way. _
> 
> _ She gave me this heart and I want to share it with her. The Crest of Flames is gone. I can’t hear Sothis’s words anymore and that still hurts. But I’m happy. Really happy. _
> 
> _ Things like laughter, excitement, pain, and tears. It was all out of my reach growing up. Like a fog clouded everything. I saw it in others and couldn’t figure out why I was so different. _
> 
> _ Then I woke up. _
> 
> _ I had this pounding in my chest. I could feel the blood coursing through my veins. I felt her warmth and understood her grief, her joy. _
> 
> _ It was a flame that burned the darkness, the fog, the _ ** _nothing _ ** _ away. _
> 
> _ Because of El, I have a heart.❞_

“It’s rude to read people’s private things.”

The voice cut through her thoughts like a dagger.

Edelgard shot to her feet, hand reaching for the phantom axe at her side.

Her breath caught when she came face to face with a pair of forget-me-not blue eyes. The journal clattered to the floor, but she scarcely heard or noticed.

The gray coat, armored boots, and those terribly too small clothes. Things she had burned into her memory from her school years as an ambitious young student, watching this new enigma from afar.

Her feet were moving before she realized what was happening.

The scent of iron and herbs flooded Edelgard’s nose. Edelgard let out a trembling sigh as she buried her face in those beloved, beautiful strands of inky blue. Slim, strong arms encircled her waist and scarred lips brushed her temple.

“You are uncharacteristically late,” Edelgard said, a teary laugh bubbling in her throat. A hand weaved itself into her hair, combing through the light brown tresses.

“I’m sorry,” Byleth whispered. Their arms tightened imperceptibly around her waist. 

Edelgard let out another watery chuckle and nuzzled Byleth’s cheek. “Care to explain your tardiness my dear teacher?”

Byleth hummed and said, “Buying souvenirs. And sweets. I left them by the hearth.” 

Edelgard barked out a laugh. “Is that what Lysithea asked of you before you left?”

She felt more than heard the smile in Byleth’s voice. “I promised not to tell. Besides, there are more important things.”

Edelgard sucked in a breath when she felt Byleth move to stand behind her. The journal! Disentangling herself with a flush rising up her neck, Edelgard stooped to snatch up the fallen book.

“Dearest, I can explain! I—”

“I’m glad you found it.”

Just as suddenly as the breath had caught in her throat, it vanished from her lungs. She blinked, brow furrowing in confusion as Byleth’s lips quirked into the barest of smiles. They stepped forward to gently take the worn leather book from her. She let them and watched as they placed it atop the desk, turning to her with that quiet, patient look in their eyes.

“I left it on my desk for you.”

Edelgard tilted her head. “For me?”

Byleth rubbed the back of their neck and Edelgard’s stomach clenched. She wondered if her dear teacher knew how much they resembled Jeralt.

“I didn’t know how to—“ Byleth’s lips pursed and their eyes darkened, a far off look on their face. “Well, the things in there are still hard to talk about.”

Edelgard’s face fell. Even after so many years together, she was painfully aware of the shadows that plagued them both. However, venom burned through her veins when she thought about how her dearest teacher had been deprived of emotion for so long. 

Unfeeling was too inadequate to encompass all the damage and horror the Church had wrought.

Edelgard’s nails bit into her skin. That damned beast had strung and played her beloved like a puppet. Tried to condition them to be someone they were not and then cast them aside when they had chosen her. 

That vile woman.

Edelgard’s palms stung when she recalled the look on Rhea’s face. The disgust and indifference. Declaring Byleth a failure as if they had been some _ experiment _. Nothing but an empty shell to use and twist—

A finger tapped her temple. “Hey, don’t go so far.”

Edelgard blinked and the warm, inviting oak walls of their cottage resurfaced. Byleth had slouched to look her right in the eye. When Edelgard noticed, she grimaced and unclenched her fists.

“Oh good. You’re back.” Byleth straightened, the barest hint of a smile curling on their lips again.

Edelgard’s knees wobbled. She was no longer a distant, occupied youth at Garreg Mach Monastery, but Byleth’s rare smile still robbed her of deliberate thought and focus. 

“Oh, I lost you again.”

Edelgard snapped to attention and wrapped her arms around Byleth’s neck. “My deepest apologies my dear. I fear your lack of presence this past fortnight has left me wanting.”

Byleth’s expression softened. “I’m sorry. The brigands were annoying.”

Edelgard shook her head, a thumb brushing over pink lips. “You’ve nothing to apologize for. Both I and Lysithea understand that you wouldn’t have delayed if it wasn’t important.” 

Byleth nodded and kissed the pad of her thumb. The familiar warmth sent shivers down Edelgard’s spine. She swallowed and tried not to lose her concentration.

“Why did you leave your journal for me? Not that I will decline the gesture, but I thought such a thing would be too private and valuable for you.” Edelgard turned to look at it and fingered the old leather cover. “It’s one of the only things you have left of your father…”

Because of me, Edelgard thought. But she bit back the words. Now was no time to dwell on past guilt. If Byleth sensed her wayward thoughts—and they likely did—they chose to ignore it this time.

“Well, like I said before, it’s hard to talk about those things.” Byleth’s brow furrowed and they stared out at the inky black sky. “So I thought it’d be better if I just gave you the journal. Let you read it. I _ was _planning to do it in person. But then Petra’s request came in and...”

Edelgard’s expression softened as Byleth trailed off. She stood on the tips of her toes and brushed her lips against Byleth’s, committing the minuscule scar on the corner of Byleth’s mouth to memory once again.

“Say no more my love, I understand.” She pulled back, pleased to see the uncertainty in blue eyes disappear. Edelgard moved her hands to cup Byleth’s face, thumbs stroking circles along high cheekbones. “Any gift from you is one I will cherish and treasure, especially one such as this. I know it’s still difficult for you to express yourself.”

Byleth sighed and leaned into Edelgard’s touch. “Thank you. I’m sorry for being...odd.”

Edelgard shook her head and pressed their faces closer. “You are perfect as you are.” 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Edelgard pulled away, a smirk curling on her lips. “Now, what sweets did you bring _ me, _dearest?”

Byleth huffed, a soft, gentle laugh that tickled Edelgard’s ears. Calloused fingers tilted her chin up and Edelgard hummed as Byleth kissed her. A warmth bloomed in her chest and flickered in her belly.

“That’s acceptable,” Edelgard murmured as they parted. Byleth’s eyes sparkled.

“I brought some of those little cakes you like from the village. And,” Byleth unhooked a small leather bag from their belt, “Petra and Dorothea got me these too.”

Edelgard felt only a _ slight _ amount of foolishness as she eagerly took the small bag to find an array of hard candies ranging in different colors. Still, she was a former Emperor so she managed to hold off on indulging herself to ask, “I trust they were both in good health?”

Byleth nodded. “Dorothea promised to visit next month. She wants to see—“

A soft cry cut off Byleth’s words and the both of them whip their heads toward the cradle.

“Oh!” Instincts kicking in, Edelgard quickly placed Byleth’s journal on the desk and hurried towards the cradle. She leaned over and gently lifted the wriggling bundle, pressing her cheek to short, dark locks. “Hush little one, Mama’s here.”

Byleth peeked over her shoulder, brow furrowed. “I didn’t mean to wake her.” The note of uncertainty had returned.

Edelgard hummed a faint melody as little hands grabbed at her hair. She warded them off by offering her index finger and letting their daughter squeeze to her heart’s content. She turned to Byleth with a patient smile. “Don’t worry, you didn’t. She’s been quite fussy ever since you left.” She lifted her arms and an identical pair of lilac eyes blinked in the dark. “See, I told you Mama was here.”

Byleth’s smile was almost as bright as the waxing moon that shone through the cabin window. Edelgard’s heart thudded painfully and happily as her little girl squealed and reached for Byleth.

“Hey kid,” Byleth said, taking the baby as if she were made of porcelain. If possible, her smile grew larger as short, stubby fingers jabbed at her cheeks. “Did you watch over your mother for me?”

Edelgard swallowed a sudden lump in her throat as their little girl giggled and started gnawing on the pendant hanging from Byleth’s collar. So many years later and she still caught herself wondering how her deepest dreams had come true. While Byleth continued to rock their little girl back and forth, whispering to her, Edelgard became aware of footsteps hurrying in the hallway. The door slammed open.

“I heard the baby crying! What’s wrong—“

Lysithea cut herself off, face red with exertion and jaw open in shock.

Byleth blinked. “Oh, Lysithea. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up too.”

There was a blur of dark hair and purple pajamas. Edelgard barely had time to snatch their little girl out of Byleth’s arms before Lysithea had wrapped her arms around the former professor in a bone crushing hug.

“You’re back! You’re back! What took you so long?”

Byleth grunted. “Well, there was—“

Lysithea broke the embrace and danced on her toes, beaming. “Did you bring any sweets home? You said you would! Did you?”

“You’re going to wake your parents,” Edelgard shushed and the room went silent. Lysithea stiffened, face flushing with color. Edelgard’s words were sharp, but there was an obvious note of affection underneath. Lysithea rarely admitted it, but she was soft-hearted when it came to her family. That included the Professor.

A small hand batted her cheek and the silence was broken by the baby’s coo.

Edelgard huffed and shook her head. “What do you both say about tea and sweets _ tomorrow _?” A smile tugged at the corner of her lips when she noticed Byleth shift, trying to cover a yawn with the sleeve of their coat. “And sleep tonight.”

Lysithea rubbed the back of her head. “I’m sorry El. I guess I got a little too excited?” 

Beside her, Byleth yawned again and patted Lysithea’s hair. “I missed you too Lysithea.”

The younger woman squawked in indignation and batted their fingers away. Edelgard watched their exchange with a heart full of love. She chuckled and walked back to her baby’s cradle. “You are most definitely past your bedtime,” she whispered. Her daughter responded by popping one of her fingers into her mouth, gurgling. Edelgard hummed under her breath, an Adrestian lullaby one of her older sisters had sung to her. 

Arms wrapped around her waist and a chin settled on her shoulder. She tensed at first before relaxing, inhaling the scent of herbs and leather. Calloused lips kissed her cheek and she melted into the embrace of her wife. Lysithea tiptoed next to them, peering over the cradle to whisper a goodnight.

“Goodnight baby, I’ll see you in the morning,” she promised. Then she wrapped her arms around both Edelgard and Byleth, hiding her blushing face in Byleth’s coat. “I’m so happy you’re back Professor. El was dreadfully woeful the whole time.”

Before either of them could respond, Lysithea had darted out of the room, closing the door far more quietly than when she had entered.

Heat shot up Edelgard’s neck. “She makes it sound as if I did nothing but wallow in misery while you were away,” she hissed, mindful of her daughter’s movements slowing down.

Warmth breath brushed her ear and her flush darkened as Byleth kissed her neck. Their arms tightened around her and a nose nuzzled into her shoulder. 

“I missed you a lot too,” Byleth murmured.

Edelgard melted, leaning back into the embrace and reaching behind her to curl her fingers into her wife’s messy hair. She turned her head and tugged gently. She felt Byleth’s lips curl into a small smile as their lips met. Edelgard moaned. This was a sweetness she had missed dearly. A tongue traced the seal of her lips and she eagerly obliged. A puff of laughter passed between the two as the kiss deepened.

One of Byleth’s hands moved up and traced the ring on her finger. Bare skin against skin. Edelgard shivered and gently caught Byleth’s lower lip between her own. The answering groan sent a pleasant heat through her despite the chill night air.

When they broke apart, Byleth’s eyes shone like sapphires in the dark. Bright with love. Edelgard’s mind raced back to the journal. The change in detail between entries. Uncertainty about one’s own body and mind. Living and feeling the way others had for the first time. Edelgard still couldn’t believe it. How could someone live while their heart did not beat?

It was one of the many mysteries surrounding her dearest and Edelgard treasured the ability to learn more about Byleth. A childish, young girl’s wishes granted. To grow and learn with the person who had defied all fate to walk beside her.

“Kid’s asleep,” Byleth whispered. They gazed over Edelgard’s shoulder into the crib, eyelids drooping.

Edelgard chuckled and nuzzled Byleth’s cheek, giving the scar there a soft peck. “That makes two of you.”

Byleth grunted and buried their face in her neck.

Edelgard teased the baby hairs on the nape of their neck. “Come my love. Let me help you out of your armor and let us retire for the night.”

When they finally settled into bed, the curtains drawn and the crib covered with a delicate lace—mobile swinging gently—Edelgard made sure to place Byleth’s journal on the nightstand next to her. Then, she slipped into waiting arms, pressing close to the _ thump-thump _ of Byleth’s heart.

“Thank you for trusting me with your father’s journal Byleth,” Edelgard whispered. 

Silence answered her, full of love and declared by ink etched into weathered parchment.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's not my best work but I really wanted to write about Edelgard and Byleth living out their days after the game.


End file.
